create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Party 99
^Please Read That And FOLLOW It :) Party '99 Is a nighttime world in Plants vs. Zombies Online, it has 36 levels, Created by Bubblefan123, who will occasionally make small improvements to this page randomly The Plants are FINAL, for now, If you have any zombie suggestion, put it in the comments Game Description Party '99! WOOHOO, join the party as we go back to 1999 and party with the best plants from the 20th century, manipulate the pre-planted fireworks cuz these millenium party zombies are bound to want some snacks! +2 upgrades +1 world key +35 levels +1 boss battle ? New Items! Gimmicks and Enviroment Modifiers Nighttime No sun falls from the sky Fireworks They appear at the start of the level, blocking tiles for planting, doing too much damage or hitting them with fire attacks will trigger them and allow you to attack zombies using them, player controlled fireworks deals 90 nds in a 3x3 area to zombies, ambush fireworks deals 70 nds/35 ndb in a 3x3 area to plants AND zombies, and zombie fireworks deals 30 ndb in a 3x3 area to plants, so becareful and remember that they can react to strong winds and bounce away from certain plants Blackouts Starting from Night 18, the lights will fade and shut down for the remainder of the level before turning back on after a wave of zombies have been beaten, some levels have the lights turned off competely for the whole level, some level won't have blackouts at all, when a blackout happens, all the player can see on the lawn is the sun dropped by sun-producing plants, projectiles and eyes of the plants and zombies (if there is any), Infi-Nut, Inter-Nut, any light emitting plant and any flaming plant can counter this, glowing zombies will provide light in a 5x5 area Brain Busters * Special Delivery * Save Our Seeds * Locked And Loaded * Last Stand * Connection Intervention: A special mini-game, the lawn is filled with wires and those wires are connected to 5 Inter-nuts, the player must click on all the "electricity" flowing through the wires, don't click the white electricity though, that will make you lose an inter-nut, if you lose all inter-nuts, you lose, there will also be some zombies manipulating the wires to make the level harder * Lights Out: The player must fight zombies in a Last Stand manner, the only difference is that nothing will emit light, the lawn will light up at a wave, then go black after the wave is over, the lights will only go out after you press the "Let's Rock" Button the second time, after your strategy is built * Pyrotechnic Competition: Using a single Flower-works on a Party '99 minecart, the player must avoid fireworks and defeat the oncoming wave of Pyrotechnicians, the player will also get some countering plants via conveyer belt * Jack Pit: A Slot Machine game, where you'll have to protect 5 Endangered Jackfruits in the 1st column, the level finishes after you purchase the trophy, Note: One of Jackfruit's random effect is sun infection, much like Sun Bean's ability Endless Zone: Millenium Mayhem Recieved after Party '99-Night 27 Starting Plants: * Sun-Shroom * Puff-Shroom * Fume-Shroom * Peashooter * Infi-Nut (glows in a 3x3 area) Note: Some levels will have blackouts and fireworks Note: Blackouts varies in durations, some levels might not get blackouts at all Note: Fireworks varies in amount and location, some levels might not get fireworks at all The Plants Note: Plants labeled with an * will glow-in-the-dark, except in Lights Out levels * Moon-Shroom * Para-Shroom * Inter-nut* * Snakeroot * Black Willow * Honey-Shroom* * Perfume-Shroom * Cashew * Skull Cap * Flower-works * Air Pea~Coinium * Jackfruit~Gemium * Sunkist*~Zenium * Millenium Bulb~Endlium The Zombies Note: All Glowing Zombies light up a 5x5 area Note: The Neon Gargantuar's presence already makes the whole screen visible, not his smashing, the blinding is the actual effect The ambush of this world is: "Launching Time!" 3-5 fireworks imps fall to the lawn along with a few ambush fireworks, they can react to strong winds and bounce away from certain plants * Party Zombie: A regular millenium party zombie * Party Conehead Zombie: His lucky "party cone" provides extra protection * Party Buckethead Zombie: His party-ready bucket gives great protection * Party Flag Zombie: Marks the arrival of a centennial "wave" of party zombies * Fireworks Imp: Weaker than an average imp, launched into your defenses, then sparks forwards, explodes on landing, destroying the plant on the tile * New Years Gargantuar: Millenial-sized zombie from the year 1999, his exploding fireworks staff delivers much more destruction than regular gargantuars * Neon Flag Zombie: Marks the arrival of a bright "wave" of party zombies * Glowstick Imp: Lobbed into your defenses, then lights forwards * Neon Gargantuar: Big and blinding zombie from the year 1999, his neon staff lights up the whole screen and blinds everything onscreen when smashing * TV-Head Zombie: The television on his head provides absolute protection from shots, but it can break after too much damage * Confetti Zombie: Blasts confetti at plants, blinding them for 10 sec, affects a 3x3 area in front * Ball Drop Zombie: Comes to the lawn and drops a 2000 new year's ball at the first plant it meets, then carries on, the ball releases 3 Glowstick Imps in 3 adjacent lanes when broken or idle for too long * Pyrotechnician Zombie: Slowly launches slow-moving fireworks at your plants, also brings matches to light up fireworks, can also burn plants, but takes a few seconds to do so * Rocket Zombie: Comes to the lawn at the speed of a chicken, cool attacks only slightly slow him down * 90's Shield Zombie Developed pre-future technology, immune to direct and energy attacks, vurnerable to status effects * Hacker Zombie: Spreads viruses at plants, disabling their special ability, does not disable their regular ability * Hazmat Zombie: Absorbs a great amount of damage, immune to status effects and AoE attacks (ex: fumes, fire, etc) * Vacuum Zombie: Sucks up straight shot projectiles (ex: peas, fumes, etc) and uses them against the plants, immobile when attacking plants * Snack Zombie: Brings snacks, boosts passing zombies * ??? * ??? Plant Details Moon-Shroom Produces twice the sun as a Sun-shroom, but grows slower Sun cost: 75 Toughness: Typical Recharge: Mediocre Creates Sun after: 24 seconds Grows after: 50 seconds Plant Food: Creates 325 Sun Costumes: Green Nightcap, Blue Glasses unlocked after P'99 Night 1 Para-Shroom Attacks zombies with light-damaging caps, protects plants from incoming dangers from above but only lasts for a limited time Sun Cost: 25 Damage: Normal Range: 6 tiles Protection Area: 3x3 Recharge: Fast Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: Fast Lasts for: 90 Seconds Plant Food: Gets a forcefield that protects a 5x5 area and throws a large cap that goes through all zombies in 3 adjacent lanes, dealing 40 nds, resets timer of all Para-Shrooms in the shield and makes them last forever Costumes: Parasol, Glass O' Lemonade unlocked after P'99 Night 3 Inter-nut An Infi-nut that can connect to each other to heal faster, immune to projectiles Sun cost: 175 Toughness: Elevated Recharge: Mediocre Regeneration: A single Inter-nut heals after 15 seconds while not taking damage, planting another reduces the time by 1 second Plant Food: Creates a silver forcefield that's immune to projectiles, magic and lasers, all Inter-nuts onscreen heals to full health Costumes: Headphones, Computer unlocked after P'99 Night 7 Snakeroot Blasts poisonous seeds that deals damage to a group of zombies, gives zombies a poisonous bite if any gets close Sun cost: 300 Damage: Normal Range: Lobbed Area: Tile Recharge: Mediocre Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: 3 second delay in between shots Poison Time: 3 seconds (Seeds) 2 seconds (Bite) Poison Details: Deals 4 nds/second (Seeds) Plant Food: Blasts 5 Explosive and poisonous seeds at groups of zombies, the poison is permanent Costumes: Crown, Mask unlocked after P'99 Night 14 Black Willow Traps zombies using webs and gives a small poison bite to zombies if any gets close Sun Cost: 125 Damage: Light Range: 5 tiles Stun Area: Tile Recharge: Mediocre Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: Fast Web Reload: 10 seconds Stun Time: 5 seconds Poison Time: 3 seconds Poison Details: 1 nds/second Plant Food: Pulls all zombies in the lane towards her, poisons them, throws them to the 9th column, and shoots webs at all zombies onscreen afterwards Costumes: Spider Clip, Bow unlocked after P'99 Night 16 Honey-Shroom Shoots sticky honey at zombies, slowing them, also glows in a 3x3 area Sun cost: 25 Damage: Light Range: Straight Area: Tile Recharge: Fast Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: Fast Slowing Time: Permanent Plant Food: Shoots a huge ball of glowing honey that glows in a 5x5 area, pushes zombies back to the 9th column, pops and deals 30 nds also summons bees to attack zombies Costumes: Stripes and Wings, Honey Spoon unlocked after P'99 Night 19 Perfume-Shroom At day, blows clouds of fragrant spores at zombies in a 3x4 area, at night, blows clouds of fragrant spores at zombies in a 3x2 area, has a chance to hypnotize zombies, higher chance at night Sun Cost: 100 Damage: Varies (Normal at day, Heavy at night) Range: Multi-Hit Area: Varies (3x4 at day, 3x2 at night) Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Fast Toughness: Typical Plant Food: Charges up a huge cloud of fragrant spores then blasts it at 3 adjacent lanes that can push back zombies 5 tiles backwards while damaging them, all zombies have a 50-50 chance to get hypnotized Costumes: Bow Clip, Heart Dress unlocked after P'99 Night 25 Cashew Infects zombies with...money? the zombie that eats him drops 1 silver/gold coin every 3 nds it takes Sun Cost: 75 Recharge: Sluggish Toughness: Fragile Plant Food: Turns golden and the zombie that eats him will turn gold and break, releasing 3 gold coins/5 health it has Costumes: Dollar-Sign Glasses, Golden Nurse Cap unlocked after P'99 Night 28 Skull Cap Defensive plant that releases a poisonous aura in a 3x3 area, then explodes into a poisonous cloud that covers a 5x5 area when destroyed Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: Elevated Area: 3x3 Recharge: Mediocre Poison Time: Permanent Posion Details: 1 nds/second (Normal) 10nds/second (Destroyed) Plant Food: Launches 10 big poisonous spores at random groups of zombies that permanently poisons them Costumes: Crystals, Baseball Cap unlocked after P'99 Night 32 Flower-works Launches fireworks to 3 adjacent lane when tapped, each fireworks deals massive damage in a 3x3 area, recharges for 25 sec in between shots Sun cost: 375 Damage: Massive Range: Multi-Lane Area: 3x3 Recharge: Mediocre Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: Depends Fireworks Reload: 25 Seconds Plant Food: Launches 12 fireworks to groups of zombies, instant reload Costumes: Archer Outfit, Party Outfit unlocked after P'99 Night 35 Air Pea Shoots tornado peas that blows back zombies 1/2 a tile Sun cost: 125 Damage: Normal Range: Straight Recharge: Fast Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: Fast Blowback Area: Tile Plant Food: Hops on a small tornado and shoots 75 tornado peas Costumes: Pilot Hat, Satellite Dish Party '99 Special Coinium Cost: 10000 Coins Jackfruit Shoots seeds that inflicts random effects Sun Cost: 125 Damage: Varies Range: Straight Recharge: Fast Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: Fast Chilling Time: 4 seconds Poison Time: 2 seconds Poison Details: 4 nds/second Burning Time: 3 seconds Plant Food: Spins and shoots his seeds rapidly Costumes: Jester Hat, Black Bandana Party '99 Special Gemium Costs: 99 Gems Sunkist Defensive plant that attacks zombies using bursts of damaging light, gets stronger the less health it has Sun Cost: 100 Damage: Varies (None upon planting, light on 1st degrade, normal on 2nd degrade, and moderate on 3rd degrade) Area: Varies (None upon planting, 3x3 area on 1st degrade, 5x5 area on 2nd degrade, and full board on 3rd degrade) Toughness: High Recharge: Sluggish Attack Speed: 2 second delay in between shots Plant Food: Lets out a huge burst of blinding and damaging nova that deals 50 nds, lights up the whole screen for 90 seconds Costumes: Black Sunglasses, Beach Umbrella Party '99 Special Zenium Millenium Bulb Brings down a technological armageddon when clicked, then sleeps for 20 seconds Sun cost: 2000 Damage: Massive Range: Full Board Recharge: Very Slow Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: Depends Sleep Time: 30 Seconds Plant Food: Drops a nuke on the lawn and shields all plants, destroying all zombies onscreen, leaves scorched tiles on tiles without plants Costume: "2000" Goggles, Masquerade Mask Party '99 Special Endlium Unlocked after Milenium Mayhem Night 50 Zombie Details Party Zombie A regular millenium party zombie Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Party Conehead Zombie His lucky "party cone" gives him twice the toughness of a regular party zombie Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Party Buckethead Zombie His party-ready bucket gives him a great resistance to damage Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Party Flag Zombie Marks the arrival of a centennial "wave" of party zombies Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Fireworks Imp Weaker than an average imp, launched into your defenses, then sparks forwards, explodes on landing, destroying the plant on the tile Toughness: Weak (5 nds) Speed: Hungry Special: Destroys the plant it lands on Weakness: Has less health than a regular imp New Year's Gargantuar Millenial-sized zombie from the year 1999, his exploding fireworks staff delivers much more destruction than regular gargantuars Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Special: Throws Imp when damaged Special: Destroys plants in a 3x3 area when smashing Neon Flag Zombie Marks the arrival of a light "wave" of party zombies Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Brightens a 5x5 area around him Glowstick Imp Lobbed into your defenses, then lights forwards Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Special: Brightens a 3x3 area around him Neon Gargantuar Big and blinding zombie from the year 1999, his neon staff lights up the whole screen and blinds everything onscreen when smashing Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Special: Throws Imp when damaged Special: Brightens the whole screen Special: His smashing blinds everything onscreen TV-Head Zombie The television on his head provides absolute protection from shots, but it can break after too much damage Toughness: Machined Speed: Creeper Confetti Zombie Blasts confetti at plants, blinding them for 10 sec, affects a 3x3 area in front Toughness: Protected Speed: Creeper Special: Stuns plants in front of him Weakness: Blover, Hurrikale, Wind Plants Ball Drop Zombie Comes to the lawn and drops a 2000 new year's ball at the first plant it meets, then carries on, the ball releases 3 Glowstick Imps in 3 adjacent lanes when broken or idle for too long Toughness: * Ball: Machined * Zombie: Average Speed: * With Ball: Hungry * Without Ball: Creeper Special: Drops 2000 new year's ball at the first plant it meets Special: Ball releases 3 Glowstick Imps when broken or left idle for too long Pyrotechnician Zombie Comes to the lawn and slowly launches slow-moving fireworks at your plants, also brings matches to light up fireworks, can also burn plants, but takes a few seconds to do so Toughness: Protected Speed: Creeper Special: Can light up fireworks Special: Launches slow-moving fireworks at your plants Special: Can burn plants, but takes a few seconds to do so Weakness: Cool Plants, Wind Plants, Deflecting Plants, Inter-Nut Rocket Zombie Comes to the lawn at the speed of a chicken, cool attacks only slightly slow him down Toughness: Average Speed: Flighty Special: Zooms to the lawn, cool attacks only slow him down slightly Weakness: Black Willow, Sap-Fling, Lava Guava 90's Shield Zombie Developed pre-future technology, immune to direct and energy attacks, vurnerable to status effects Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Special: Immune to direct and energy attacks Weakness: Status Effects Hacker Zombie Spreads viruses at plants, disabling their special ability, does not disable their regular ability Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Disables plants' special abilities in a 5x5 area Hazmat Zombie Absorbs a great amount of damage, immune to status effects and AoE attacks (ex: fumes, fire, etc) Toughness: Hardened Speed: Creeper Special: Immube to status effects and AoE attacks Vacuum Zombie Sucks up straight shot projectiles (ex: peas, fumes) and uses them against the plants Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Special: Sucks up straight projectiles and uses them to attack plants Weakness: Vurnerable to straight shots when attacking Weakness: Vurnerable to lobbed shots Snack Zombie Brings snacks, boosts zombies that he passed Toughness: Dense Speed: Hungry Special: Boosts zombies that he passed Weakness: Stops other zombies to boost them Zombot Millenium Basher Zombot Millenium Basher-Night 36 A Party wrecker of the year 1999 Toughness: Undying Speed: Hungry Special: Launches Fireworks that deal an insta-kill damage to plants and zombies Special: Confetti blasts decimate 2 whole lanes of plants and zombies, oh come on it's paper! Upgrade Celestial Sun Upgrade-Night 24 Every sun in daytime world are now worth 75 sun! Celestial Moon Upgrade-Night 34 Small Sun now fall from the sky at nighttime worlds, as long as the moon is visible! Levels Table Postponed until plants are finalised Dialogues Night 1 Penny: We have arrived in the year 1999... Crazy Dave: What's with all the fireworks and decorations? Penny: Well, User Dave, the year 1999 is considered pretty special due to being the end of a decade, a century and a millenium, so the locals decided to celebrate full throttle Crazy Dave: That means we arrived on PARTY '99, quick! get me my box o' dangerous explosives! Penny: Wait User Dave, i detect zombie presence! Crazy Dave: Awww, and to think i was gonna play with some of my boom sticks Penny: Speaking of "boom" we should make use of these fireworks put on the lawn, they can deliver great damage to zombies without any catch! Penny (Cont.): But you have to get to them first because the zombies can use them against you Crazy Dave: That means we have to plant faster! here neighbor, take these Moon-Shrooms, they produce TWICE the sun as a regular Sun-Shroom, that means TWICE the speed! Penny: Though i would normally disagree with you User Dave, you actually make sense there Crazy Dave: Now go! i need to find some party tacos! Night 2 Penny: User Dave! i detect a large wave of zombies Crazy Dave: This early? that means we have to up our game, by that i mean, play a brain buster! Crazy Dave (Cont.): There's a minecart and a plant, good luck! (Crazy Dave leaves) Penny: Of course...here's the recap of this brain buster, if the plant destroy enough zombies, it will get upgraded to a higher level, and the fireworks can be triggered by a simple click Night 3 Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor! i got some Para-Shrooms! they're useful for deflecting fireworks and incoming projectiles and they attack! Crazy Dave (Cont.): Just don't count on them for too long, they only last for a limted time Postponed until plants are finalised Vasebreaker Challenge: 1999 Challenge Pack Note: The level "Light In The Dark" is the only level that has a blackout I, Zombie Challenge: Party Pack Note: All levels have blackouts Note: The Para-Shrooms' timers won't start until you drop a zombie Note: The Fireworks Imp can be dropped anywhere between the 3rd and 9th column Achievements * The Night Is Bright: Plant 10 Moon-Shrooms in a single level * Fire Safety: Finish a Party '99 level without letting any fireworks get triggered * Poison Party: Poison 15 zombies using 1 Snakeroot at once in a single level * Parasoling: Have 25 Para-Shrooms in a single level * Connection Derped: Finish a Connection Intervention level after failing it 5 times in a row * Tangled In The Web: Trap a Rocket Zombie using a Black Willow * Pyromaniacs: Unleash the New Year's Gargantuar and get it's world key * Beekeeping: Plant Food 5 Honey-Shrooms in a single level * Have A Ball: Defeat a Ball Drop Zombie while it still has it's ball * Nothing Here: Finish a blackout level without using any light-emitting plant * Blindsided: Unleash the Neon Gargantuar * Suck It!: Defeat a Vacuum Zombie without her sucking any projectiles * Graveyard Shift: Defeat a Pyrotechnician Zombie after it reached the 2nd column in a Lights Out level * Blown Away: Purchase the Air Pea and use it in a level * Jester's Gesture: Purchase the Jackfruit and use it in a level''' * '''Party In The Zen Zone: Unlock the Sunkist and use it in a level * Let The Party Begin!: Reach level 65 in Millenium Mayhem and unlock the Millenium Bulb * Happy New Year: Defeat the Zombot Millenium Basher and finish Party '99 * Shattering Millenium: Complete the 1999 Challenge Pack * I, Party: Complete the I, Zombie Party PackCategory:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World Category:Night World